Home
by Clara the Writer
Summary: He only want to get home. He only want to be in his arms. [AU, Turtlecest (RxD, LxM), OC (Rigel), mpreg, violence/gore]


**Warning: Turtlecest (RxD, LxM), OC (Rigel), mpreg, violence/gore**

* * *

There is blood and sand everywhere. The stench of decay and dried blood went to his nose. He can't move. He tried. He had to come home alive. His radio blasted an announcement that the war is over. He wanted to hear cheering but there's no one alive except for him. He is barely breathing and his sight is slowly shutting down.  
He wanted to come home. He wanted to be in his wife's arms. He wanted to see his smile again. He kept fighting the pain he had endured and is enduring but his body is too weak now.  
"... Don."

* * *

The wife had been very worried. Donatello had been waiting for his husband for a week. The war he is servicing on is now over. Many soldiers had come home and celebrated with their family. But Donnie is still waiting.

A wail was heard across the room. He hurriedly went to tend to a little bundle of joy. He carried him and he squealed in joy.  
His husband didn't know they had a son now. Don was one of the military medics before. He quitted because of an experimentation incident, a thing that his husband and him must not talk ever. That made his significant other very angry.

How could he say that this is the byproduct of that incident?  
A cute, adorable little baby.

It has been two years since the incident, a year since their wedding and Raph being drafted into war. Six months ago, he got pregnant. Three months later, he laid an egg. Another three months and the egg cracked, revealing a bouncy baby boy.

He still can't find the right words to explain this to his husband when he returns back. But he is getting worried that his husband is still not back.

* * *

He hardly breathes as he walked very slowly and holding his bleeding arm. There's no one around and no shelter available. He had to go home. He promised his wife this is his last year of service. He had to come back to say sorry that he didn't stay and left home without reconciling. He fell onto his knees and he is completely exhausted. He sees his wife's face around the darkness he is in.  
"... I'm sorry…"

* * *

A month had passed as Don became anxious that Raph is not back. He tried to remove his negative thoughts on what had happened. Raph had to come back as he always keeps his word.  
There is a mail at the door. He placed his baby back to the crib as he opened it. He reread it so many times as tears just fell from his weary eyes. He wailed alone and holding the letter on his chest.

His husband is declared MIA.

* * *

"Look! He's waking up, Klunk!"  
"Meow!"

"Hnnghh…" He groaned. He still felt very weak yet he had conscious already. He alerted himself and opened his eyes wide. He tried to rise up and look around but his bandages are constricting him. He noticed he had a lot of leaves and herbs on his body.

"Where… Where am I?" Raph asked. He still felt dizzy, must be due to the smell of those potions that were rubbed to him. "Who are you?!" He asked demandingly.

"I saw you fainted in the middle of the desert and injured badly so I patched you up." He said. "My name is Mikey! And this, my pet, is Klunk!" He smiled. "What's your name?"

"... Raph." He looked away. "... And thanks."

"Here some soup. It isn't much but you need to regain your strength. You're the only one that I saw alive but barely..." He said with the expression of mourning. Raph just looked at the bowl. His comrades, they were singing, eating, telling jokes, drinking a lot of beer the night before they got deployed. It seemed it will be his last memory of them. He had seen his friends explode right in front of his eyes. He had seen them shot in the head. He kept his tears, he kept his heart harden by what he saw every time in the war. He had to survive. He had to get home.

"I had to go." He grunted, trying to get up.  
"You need to give your body time to heal. Why on rush anyway?" Mikey asked, trying to stop him.  
"Someone is waiting for me. I had to go back." He grunted.  
"Okay, okay… We'll get going. We are just giving the animals some break. Where I will drop you off?" He asked.  
"In the camp." He said while grabbing his big bag upward. He winced in pain, Mikey wanted to help but he stopped him. He grabbed the map and pointed where it is.  
"Alright then." Mikey nodded. "Eat your soup up and enjoy the ride." He sneered as he went outside the tent to get ready.

* * *

It's been weeks since the grave news was heard. Don is still depressed in the news. He kept all of Raph's belongings in a chest. It always breaks him down to tears whenever he saw something that will remind him of Raph. It had a big chance that Raph might have been… Gone. Don felt very tired in everything. But there is one that keeps his mind sane in these dark times.

Their adorable child. He is now awake and giggling under the floating toys circling around. Since Raph went to the war, Don applied to a job as a home based tech support to have a stable income for their family, especially he had a son to look after.

Now, he doesn't know what to do, now that his husband is gone. He doesn't have enough funds to maintain their daily life without his financial aid. Raph's friend, Leonardo offered assistance to him. Leonardo returned safely from the war and is processing to retire. He is in the different battalion but he heard Raph had gone MIA. Leonardo is the sergeant in his team and will give new information if he had any.

He looked at the crib, he smiled when his son is giggling and moving his tiny, chubby arms and legs. His eyes will always remind him of Raph.

He only wanted Raph to come home.

* * *

"Why did you save me?" Raph asked. He only ate little and lied down. They are currently transverse the desert. "Where are you from anyway?"

"I don't have a permanent home." Mikey answered. "I travel ever since I was a kid, selling goods and stuff. But the place I settled usually is in Egypt. ""Well about that other question… I need your help about that."

Raph just stared with curiosity.  
"I met a soldier like you before… I… I need to find him again." He said sadly. "I hope that… Maybe you know him."  
"Well, what does he look like?" Raph asked. "What is his name?"  
"I… I don't know his name… I only know his face." He replied.  
"Wait… You stalked this guy?!" He smirked.  
"No! He knows me! It's just… It's only a short time… Then, he went on to his next mission. Wait… You're alright that I liked… A guy?"  
"Well, what's wrong with that? I married one." He said while leaning to his bed. "He's waiting for too long… I must go back." He continued.  
"Oh… Oh!" He said, suddenly realizing it. "Okay." He smiled. "I learned that there is a camp here that's why I'm here, searching for him and all. Then, I heard gunshots and shouting that's why I stayed away for a while." He looked at the blue sky. "I saw many dead bodies after… I just realized that… The feeling of watching it in TV and witnessing it… Is different… I walked around to see if there is someone who is alive… And I found you." He said.

* * *

Leonardo sighed as he unpacks his things back to its order. It's been a long time since he returned to his home. What a journey he had been. He stretched his arms and legs and looked around. He is finally home and able to reap the rewards of his hard work. He can finally return to him again and bring him here.  
He took out a picture on his tattered wallet, a picture of him with a young man, smiling like the radiant sun. He had sea green skin, those wonderful blue eyes and freckles.

* * *

**I had no idea when I'm going to continue this haha But I had a plot in my mind already.**


End file.
